rebelde y cobarde
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: ellos se quieren pero no lo aceptan, uno por cobarde, la otra por rebelde... en un mundo lleno de prejuicios. -que es lo que tiene Potter?--el nunca se avergüenza de mi- Dr


**_todos los personajes pertenecen a j rowling nosotros solo jugamos un rato con ellos y nuestra imaginacion._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Rebelde y cobarde**

El la mira, la observa, desde hace tiempo que no existe más universo que su cuerpo..Mas pensamiento que su deseo….

Ella se corre el cabello de su rostro mientras que con gesto concentrado muerde la punta de la pluma sin saber qué consecuencias devastadoras acarrean aquel inocente acto.

-Draco sucede algo?-pansy lo mira preocupada mientras él niega con la cabeza incapaz de emitir silaba.

El sol que se cuela por la ventana del aula hace resaltar el brillo de su indomable cabello provocando miles de matices entre sus rizos, ella suspira y le dirige una mirada de reprenda a su amigo moreno que no prestaba atención a la clase, él le sonríe con gesto galante en señal de disculpa, ella afloja el ceño y lo indulta con un parpadeo de ojos.

Draco aprieta su pierna, como si infligiéndose dolor pudiese mitigar los deseos de gritar, de tomar a esa joven del brazo y llevársela al primer espacio vacío para hacerla suya.

-Draco estas seguro de que no sucede nada?-pansy con gesto preocupado vuelve a insistir pero esta vez sigue la dirección de su mirada-ah entiendo- razona equivocadamente-Potter y Granger ventilando su asquerosidad, totalmente repulsivo. Draco muestra por primera vez interés en las palabras de su compañera.

-ellos están juntos?-pregunto en un susurroso gruñido.

Pansy se encogió de hombros-el la sigue a todos lados-comento-no sé que le ven a esa insípida! Ya tiene locos a un par de ravenclaw también.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con las conclusiones de pansy, Draco asintió, él sabía muy bien que veían los hombres en Hermione Granger.

La campana sonó finalizando la clase. Draco se retraso un momento ordenándole a pansy que guardara asientos para la siguiente clase. Hermione estaba por salir del aula cuando con un ligero y disimulado movimiento de varita provoco que su mochila se abriera desparramándose por el suelo todos sus útiles. Harry volvió sobre sus pasos para ayudarla pero ella lo apremio para que buscase buenos lugares para su próxima clase, el la obedeció aunque un tanto dubitativo.

-debí imaginarme que eras tú-le recrimino cuando vio la punta de los impecables zapatos del slytherin.

-y fue por eso que espantaste a Potter?-le inquirió confiado sin presentar ánimos de ayudarla.

.-yo no espante a nadie, solo quería que Harry consiguiera buenos lugares para la siguiente clase.-lo contradijo orgullosa.

-si claro Granger, tu siempre tan santa y mojigata!-le dijo con voz alterada y ligeramente decepcionada.

-cree lo que quieras Malfoy no tengo porque darte explicaciones-le contesto ofendida por las palabras del rubio.

-no me gusta que Potter este tan cerca tuyo-le recrimino de repente. Hermione se incorporo quedando frente a frente levantando su mentón para tratar de equiparar la altura.

-y a mí que me importa-le contesto desafiante, el la tomo de un brazo provocando un chillido por parte de la castaña-suéltame!-exigió-quiero que me sueltes ahora mismo!

- y a mí que me importa lo que quieras-le retruco, ella entorno sus ojos mirándolo desafiante.

Yo mi vida y tú la tuya, ya lo olvidaste Malfoy? , tú decidiste que así fuera-le recordó y recrimino tratándose de zafar de su brazo.

-no me vengas con eso-le espeto apretando aun mas su brazo sintiendo sus pequeños huesos casi crujir en su mano.-alejate de él, es una orden entendiste!

-yo no soy ni tu mascota ni parkinson para que me des ordenes! –chillo Hermione con la voz entrecortada por el dolor que infligía el rubio en su brazo. él miro con regocijo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de dolor pero sobre todo de ira sabía que era el único que desprendía aquel sentimiento en ella, el único que sacaba los peores sentimientos en la dulce y perfecta Hermione Granger, y eso le gustaba.

-que se te grave Granger ni a cinco centímetros tuyo-le susurro tan cerca que sintió el perfume desprender de sus rizos y los latidos de su corazón, Hermione pareció percatarse de su mirada por lo que con la mano libre trato de prenderse los botones superiores de la camisa.

-no te creas que me da placer mirarte! -Espeto violentamente el rubio mientras la soltaba con brusquedad provocando que trastabillara, sintiéndose rechazado, ofendido.

-en clase no parecía, ni tampoco ayer en la biblioteca cuando tratabas de esconderte inútilmente entre los estantes!-le replico con voz firme mientras se tomaba de un pupitre para no caerse.

Draco frunció el ceño, enrojeciendo de ira y de vergüenza ¿Cómo se atrevía esa sangre sucia a gritarle en la cara sus sentimientos, a evidenciarlo de semejante manera?

-de todas maneras si tanto asco te doy, déjame hacer mi vida en paz!-le pidió con voz firme aunque la suplica se colaba en cada palabra siéndole imposible, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, disimularla.

Draco se puso enfrente de ella para bloquear su paso-sabes que no tienes vida Granger-le susurro-quizás mañana ya no amanezcas.

-quizás-le contesto con entereza, como si la idea de morir no la aterrase-pero prefiero morir en pie que vivir arrodillada-y lanzándole una cargada mirada sugestiva lo hizo a un lado.

-Porque eres tan rebelde?-le pregunto el cómo lamentándolo.

Hermione paró en seco al escuchar su voz pero no dio la media vuelta-y porque tú eres tan cobarde?-soltó esperando alguna reacción violenta que no llego. Seco sus lágrimas rogando que no se hubiese percatado de su llanto.

-no te creas que es tan fácil estar en mi lugar-la voz del rubio sonó mas cercana de lo que Hermione recordaba estaba parado, no sabía en qué momento se había acercado a ella.

-porque en el mío si no?-le retruco dándole la cara- es a gente como yo a la que persiguen, a la que hostigan.-le soltó.

Draco frunció el ceño, la castaña no supo si fue por escuchar lo que a ella le esperaba o porque ella era parte de la "escoria" que el odiaba.

-que es lo que tiene Potter?-inquirió en un murmullo, Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida por el súbito cambio de tema.

-el me cuida-le respondió sin pensarlo, Draco le sostuvo la mirada impasible aunque en su fuero interno una llama ardía, incluso la voz de Hermione cambiaba cuando nombraba a Harry Potter, recordó las innumerables veces que la había visto reír en su presencia, como brillaban sus ojos al hablarle……alguna vez el la había hecho siquiera sonreír?

-es un arrogante-le rebatió. Hermione solo bufo, ni tomándose la molestia de contradecirlo intento darse la vuelta pero el rubio fue más rápido y tomándola de un brazo…la beso.

Con calma fue colándose en su boca, prudente pero con seguridad y supo lo que ya sospechaba, ella no lo había olvidado, avanzando un poco mas acaricio su lengua tratando de grabar cada movimiento acompasado, cada suspiro, cada aliento, cada sensación en su interior, quería disfrutar ese momento, abstraerlo de la realidad para que lo acompañara en cada momento de su vida, en cada situación en que la oscuridad viniera a invadirlo. Las manos de la castaña se rindieron en su cuello y las suyas en su cintura, atrayéndola…urgente por cada partícula de su ser, deseoso de probar, de marcar cada parte de su cuerpo, tan suyo y tan extraño a la vez.

Unos pasos ligeros resonaron en el pasillo junto con el intento de abrir la pesada puerta. Draco separo a Hermione de él y esta tomo su mochila del suelo a tiempo de ver que Harry era quien entraba en el aula.

-Hermione estas bien?-inquirió adentrándose en la habitación, Hermione percibió que llevaba su mano derecha a la túnica con el fin de tomar su varita, cuando vio que Draco Malfoy se hallaba a unos solos pasos de su distancia.

-si Harry, no te preocupes-le mintió, sin embargo el morocho asintió aun dudoso, testeando el ambiente, los rostros de ella y Malfoy en busca de alguna señal que le permitiese corroborar que su amiga le mentía.

-no te ha hecho daño?-formulo aun no convencido de la imparcialidad del rubio.

Hermione soltó una risilla nerviosa-es Malfoy, Harry-le respondió tratando de sonar divertida mientras se encogía de hombros.

- el siempre causa daño-se explico al ver el semblante de consternación de su amigo- vamos ¡-lo apremio tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

-el nunca se avergüenza de mi- dijo de repente contra todo pronóstico.

Cuando escucho sus palabras le parecieron ajenas, como si otra persona hubiese soltado toda esa bronca acumulada, toda la vergüenza de ella misma que él le hacía sentir, la desvalorización que le provocaba tenerlo cerca. Harry la miro perplejo albergando aun mas sospechas de la situación que lo había sorprendido pero el confiaba en Hermione si ella decía que todo estaba bien era porque así era.

Como era de imaginar Draco no contesto, ni dio ánimos de decirle a Hermione que se quedara, ella cerró la puerta del aula cerrando sus ojos como si así pudiese agudizar su oído y sentir los pasos de Draco dirigirse al exterior para buscarla.

-Hermione-murmuro Harry evidentemente preocupado, ella le sonrió, forzando su boca por extenderse-todo está bien Harry-trato de tranquilizarlo y caminado pausadamente se fueron tomados del brazo a su siguiente clase, ella miro su reloj y apresuro su paso apremiando a Harry a seguir su ritmo….después de todo

....Draco Malfoy jamás iba a seguirla, no tenía sentido esperarlo....

* * *

otro dramione a mis fics ! tenia ganas d escribir uno que reflejara esta parte tan explosiva de sus caracteres. se que es medio medio jajaja, pero bueno es una realidad -...lamentablemente a veces no se juegan o no nos jugamos por lo que amamos por cobardes y orgullosos.....espero que les guste! besotes** carola**


End file.
